ussoapoperasfandomcom-20200215-history
Silas Clay
Dr. Silas Clay was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actor History: *Michael Easton (05/2013-08/2015) Character History: Background: Silas had one brother, the crazy Stephen Clay. In his early twenties, Silas Clay meet Nina Reeves and the two fell in love and married. Nina's mother Madeline West didn't like Silas because she believed that Silas was only using Nina for her money as Nina had paid for Silas to go to medical school. Madeline tried to break up the couple by paying Ava Jerome to break up the couple. Ava and Silas had an affair. But when Nina became pregnant with Silas's child, Madeline gave Nina a drug overdose to make her lose the baby. Nina lost the baby and went into a coma. Madeline then tried to set up Silas to make it look like Silas had done it. The police couldn't prove it, Silas continued his medical career going into Oncology. His affair with Ava ended around the time Nina went into the coma. Silas went to work at a hospital in Manhattan. 2010's: Silas first showed up when Samantha "Sam" McCall at the hospital. Sam mistook Silas for his crazy brother Stephen who had recently terrorized Sam and her family. Silas had not been in touch with Stephen in many years. Sam informed Silas of Stephen's son Rafael "Rafe" Kovich Jr.., who was now orphaned after Stephen killed Rafe's mother Alison Barrington and Stephen also died. Silas arrive in town to meet his nephew who was in Sam's temporary custody. Silas and Sam headed to court over custody of Rafe. Silas later won custody of Rafe. During the custody battle, Silas meet Sam's son Daniel "Danny" Morgan. Silas being on oncologist notice that something was wrong with Danny and informed Sam that Danny had leukemia. Silas later proved that Danny did have leukemia. Silas and Sam grew close as they went through Danny's cancer battle. Danny got a bone marrow transplant from Sam's new found father Julian Jerome and made a full recovery. Silas came face to face with Ava again and met Ava's daughter Lauren "Kiki" Katherine Jerome. Silas did the math and soon knew that there was a changed that Kiki could be his child. Weeks later, Silas learned that Kiki was his biological child with Ava. Kiki started to get to know her father following her brake up from short lived husband Morgan Corinthos. Morgan later started dating Ava. Silas supported Kiki's new relationship with Morgan's brother Michael Corinthos III. Silas and Sam's relationship was going just fine until the arrival of detective Nathan West. Nathan was Nina's younger brother and was investigating Nina's case and believed that Silas had tried to kill Nina. Sam and Silas decided to track down Nina as Madeline had hidden Nina away. They could and Madeline informed everyone that Nina had died. The truth about what happend to Nina came out and Madeline was sent to prison. Just then things were getting back on track, a very much alive Nina arrive in town. Nina manipulated Silas into letting her stay with him. By the time the truth come out about Nina's lies, Silas and Sam's relationship was over. Following the brake up, Silas turned his attention to Kiki and Ava, as Ava was pregnant with another man's child. Silas helped out Ava when she was presumed dead. Ava suffered cancer. Ava recovered and she returned to town under a new identity. Silas was later murdered by Madeline because he wouldn't sign paperwork. Clay, Silas Clay, Silas Clay, Silas